


L’eau qui coule de tes yeux

by malurette



Category: Vampire Miyu
Genre: Bittersweet, Crying, Gen, Ill Girl, One Shot, Tears
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y avait un grand oiseau, dont on dit qu'il a enlevé une petite<br/>fille. L'oiseau voulait remplacer une petite fille qu'il avait perdue, et la petite fille était contente de le suivre... dommage que lui voulait qu'elle pleure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L’eau qui coule de tes yeux

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** L’eau qui coule de tes yeux  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Princesse Vampire Miyu, manga-verse   
> **Personnages :** L’Oiseau et ses Ruri  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/un peu zarbi/plutôt tragique  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kakino-uchi Narumi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** « la couleur de tes yeux » pour 6variations  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** manga ; pour la VF, tome 1 de la "deuxième saison" : _Le temps où les oiseaux pleurent_  
>  **\+ Avertissement :** compte tenu du perso d’épisode tel qu’il apparaît dans le manga, ça peut contenir des traces d’inceste frère/sœur et de lolicon. D’ailleurs, si vous n’avez pas lu l’épisode en question, vous ne comprendrez sans doute rien à la fic.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1350+

Encore et encore, L’Oiseau s’excuse. Quand Ruri l’enfant dort, il parle à la perruche aux yeux bleus.

« Je ne souviens plus, Ruri, de quelle nuance exacte étaient tes iris. J’ai oublié. Je connaissais si bien ton visage que j’en oubliais de te regarder. Je guettais la brillance de la fièvre dans tes prunelles, les larmes qui mouillaient ton regard, mais je n’ai jamais pensé à en détailler la couleur avant qu’il ne soit trop tard et que tu ne fermes tes jolis yeux pour toujours. »

Car Ruri n’avait pas des yeux remarquables. Ils avaient une couleur tout à fait banale, rien à voir avec le bleu irréel des yeux de son oiseau. Mais elle pleurait si souvent, qu’ils brillaient constamment. C’est l’eau qui en coulait qui les définissait.

Et c’est à cela qu’il a reconnu sa nouvelle Ruri, pas leur couleur elle-même mais les reflets qui la voilaient.

L’Oiseau, rencontrant la petite fille, ne lui a parlé que de ses larmes :  
« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? ? parce qu’il fallait être gentil avec elle et ? Pleures-tu souvent ? » parce que c’est ce qu’il y avait de plus important.

C’est cette ressemblance-là qui lui a plu : l’eau qui coulait de ses yeux. Cela, et la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait s’emparer d’elle.

Il lui fallait juste une petite fille perdue à emmener, mais il fallait bien la choisir.

C’est vrai qu’il a passé longtemps à l’observer avant de l’aborder. Pour être sûr que personne ne viendrait s’interposer, et pour se convaincre qu’elle était celle qu’il lui fallait ;

« Fais-moi voir tes yeux, petite. Oui. Tu as les mêmes yeux que Ruri. (Les larmes dans tes yeux...) »

Il cherchait, à l’origine, une fillette seule au monde, qu’il pourrait emporter sans que personne ne le remarque. L’emporter avec lui et plus tard partager avec elle son sang de démon, celui que Ruri avait tant désiré. Il lui donnerait des ailes et ferait d’elle sa compagne, là où... là où Ruri, elle, n’avait pas été assez forte pour supporter la transformation.  
Ainsi, Ruri pourrait enfin voler. Et Ruri serait enfin avec lui pour toujours. (Ruri serait éternelle et ne le quitterait plus.)

Tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était une fille dont personne d’autre ne se soucierait. Le jour où il en trouvé une...  
Une petite fille en pleurs. Elle pleurait tellement, que l’eau qui coulait de ses yeux estompait tout son regard.  
Comme Ruri, elle pleurait. Comme Ruri, elle avait perdu ses parents.

Et... voilà qu’elle le surprit : non seulement elle accueillait avec joie son nouveau nom, cette nouvelle vie qu’il lui proposait, mais elle-même lui donnait, à lui, un nouveau rôle.

Elle l’attendait. Sans qu’il le sache, elle espérait que quelqu’un viendrait ici, pour elle. Voilà, il tombait à point nommé pour remplir ce rôle. (Ruri serait de nouveau avec lui, une vraie Ruri de chair, de sang et de larmes, plus juste l’oiseau en cage qu’il transporte toujours en souvenir d’elle.)

Ruri sa sœur, Ruri l’oiseau, Ruri nouvelle. Elles étaient semblables toutes les trois. La forme qui les différencie importe peu. En dedans, c’est finalement toujours la même Ruri.

Une Ruri, deux Ruri, trois Ruri. Et un grand oiseau sans nom.  
Pas besoin de nom quand on est un démon.  
Pas besoin de nom s’il n’a personne pour l’en appeler.  
Plus besoin de nom ; il est Le papa de Ruri, depuis qu’elle a accepté de le suivre : il lui a donné le nom qu’elle porte aujourd’hui, elle lui a donné une nouvelle identité.

De frère, il devint père. Cette petite Ruri-là -dont il n’avait pas demandé quel prénom elle portait avant qu’il ne la rencontre : il ne voulait pas savoir quelle était sa vie ; il voulait uniquement qu’elle devienne Ruri- cette petite Ruri, troisième Ruri ressemblait un peu, par sa fraîcheur, à ce qu’avait été Ruri toute petite fille.  
En grandissant, sans doute changerait-elle. De jour en jour, elle devenait plus différente.

Il aurait dû la changer en démon le plus vite possible. Pourtant, il était incapable de s’y résoudre.

Après tout, la transformation ferait d’elle un bel oiseau. Elle serait une Ruri sublimée, qu’importe son apparence humaine avant cela ? Autant attendre qu’elle atteigne l’âge où Ruri, sa chère Ruri, s’est envolée.

Ruri ne pouvait pas devenir un oiseau. Comme il lui refusait son aide pour pousser la métamorphose qui ne venait pas – et que ses craintes étaient justifiées ! - il avait cherché à lui faire plaisir autrement. Il aurait fait n’importe quoi pour elle, tant que ça ne la mettait pas en danger.

Elle avait voulu un serin avec de jolies ailes, mais qu’ils devaient tenir enfermé dans une cage. Lui non plus ne pouvait pas voler.

Ce qu’avait de remarquable cet oiseau ?  
« Des yeux de la couleur de mon prénom. Il pleurera à ma place, » avait-elle dit le jour où il le lui a offert.

(Ça n’est que beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard qu’il s’est demandé, « N’est-ce pas l’inverse ? N’est-ce pas toi, Ruri, qui pleure pour ton oiseau en cage qui ne peut pas plus que toi voler dans le ciel ? »)

Ruri, la première Ruri, la seule, la vraie, sa s?ur bien-aimée, Ruri pleurait souvent. Il a tenté n’importe quoi pour la consoler, rien n’y faisait. C’était peut-être dans sa nature profonde, de pleurer, ça n’était peut-être pas tant la peur ni la tristesse ? Juste quelque chose qui avait besoin de se répandre, sans vraie raison.

Même si les larmes de cette enfant la font ressembler à sa tendre soeur et la rendent précieuse à ses yeux, il lui faut tenter de les effacer : lui qui ne pleure jamais, les larmes sur les joues d’une fillette lui font mal à voir.

« Viens avec moi et tu ne seras plus seule. (Je ne serai plus seul.) Sèche donc tes larmes désormais. »

Ruri l’oiseau, l’oiseau en cage, est là pour ça : il se rappelle les mots de Ruri pour son oiseau,  
« Pleure à ma place. »

Ruri confiait ses espoirs et ses peines à son oiseau, à haute voix ou de cœur à cœur. Il voudrait bien pouvoir en faire autant. Ruri l’oiseau est là pour écouter le c?ur de Ruri la jeune fille. Pourquoi pas le sien aussi, s’ils sont destinés à ne faire plus qu’un un jour ?

Il ne dit jamais rien de tout cela, tant que Ruri-petite fille pourra l’entendre ; seul l’oiseau dans sa cage entend la voix de son cœur. C’est déjà bien assez.

Il est oiseau en cage, lui aussi, à sa manière. Il est prisonnier du souvenir de sa première Ruri et de ses remords.  
Ils sont tous prisonniers de quelque chose.

En cage aujourd’hui, il tient un autre petit oiseau, une autre petite Ruri. Ruri petite fille parcourt le monde avec lui, accrochée à sa main comme de l’autre côté de lui se balance la cage avec dedans Ruri l’oiseau.

Il régit sa vie. Il la protège. Il la nourrit, prend bien soin d’elle, la laisse voleter parfois dans un périmètre surveillé. Il lui donne une illusion de liberté ; pourquoi voudrait-elle plus ? Elle l’aime et n’a pas besoin du vaste monde autour sans lui, elle a besoin de lui.

Il ne lui dira jamais, mais parfois, en caressant les cheveux de sa petite protégée, il se prend à penser :

« Ce sont les larmes qui coulait de tes yeux qui m’ont fait te regarder.  
Ce sont tes mots d’enfant, ta candeur, ta confiance absolue, qui m’ont fait me décider à t’emporter et te garder.  
Je t’aime telle que tu es.  
Reste avec moi, Ruri. Si pure, si innocente.  
Je te protégerai. Nous volerons ensemble, et rien ne nous séparera.

Reste avec moi, Ruri chérie. Je te protégerai. Je veux juste voir tes jolis yeux et les larmes qui en coulent. Ne pleure pas toi-même, ‘Ruri’ pleurera pour toi. »

Penché sur elle, la nuit, comme il ne rêve pas lui-même, il l’écoute dormir et murmure, doucement,  
qu’il la protégera toujours. Qu’il l’aime. Qu’il ne faut pas qu’elle pleure. Et seule cette dernière affirmation est un mensonge pour lui.


End file.
